<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Team by chellonihaoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146764">Welcome to the Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellonihaoma/pseuds/chellonihaoma'>chellonihaoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Deliberately OOC, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellonihaoma/pseuds/chellonihaoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are being transferred to Colonel Mustang's command, but you get quite the surprise when you go meet your new boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Mustang/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in a collection of OOC character x Reader fics. I physically cannot write anything serious, but I hope you enjoy the silliness!</p><p>Y/N = your name<br/>E/C = eye colour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Envy glanced over his shoulder to see you, still running hard to catch him.</p><p>“You’ll never catch me!” he laughed.</p><p>But you knew better. Then next 10 seconds passed in a blur; you jumped and tackled him to the ground, then used your knot skills to tie him up.</p><p>“Ha!” you declared proudly. “No one can escape the mighty Y/N!”</p><p>And it was true. You had only been working for the state for about a month, but you were rapidly rising though the ranks. You completed every challenge they threw your way with ease, and now they wanted you in Central Command, working under THE Colonel Roy Mustang.</p><p>You dragged the captured homunculus back to your apartment so you could get ready. After all, there was NO WAY you were going to go meet your new boss looking like a dirty mess.</p><p>You weren’t sure what would be best, so you put on a simple, but nice, dress that matched your E/C eyes. After adding earrings and doing your hair up, you were ready to go delivery Envy to the Colonel.</p><p>“Do you really have to pull me into EVERY rock!?” Envy whined as you dragged him along.</p><p>You didn’t grace him with a response, choosing instead to pull more violently. After about twenty minutes of Envy’s complaining, you finally made it to the office of your new commanding officer. Taking a deep breath, you prepared to meet the famous state alchemist and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>You walked in the door, trying not to pay attention to how alluring the man’s voice was. Then you got your first look at him.</p><p>Boy howdy, that was one attractive man! Raven hair framed a face that seemed younger than the rest of him. And then there were the muscles. Goodness gracious that man was ripped! And why was he shirtless!? Surely that must have been in violation of some military code, but heaven knows you weren’t going to complain.</p><p>The Colonel rifled through his papers a minute longer before finally looking up at you.</p><p>He gasped.</p><p>“Y-Y/N! Y-you’re stunning!” he exclaimed, blushing.</p><p>You felt your face heat as well.</p><p>“T-thank you, sir!” you stammered out.</p><p>After like 5 minutes of staring, Colonel Mustang directed his attention to your captured homunculus.</p><p>“Excellent work, Y/N! You’ll be a perfect addition to my team!” Mustang beamed.</p><p>You fist pumped internally. You were NAILING this! Then, the unexpected happened!</p><p>“Hey, uh, Y/N…” Mustang started, turning towards you. “Would you, uh, would you be my girlfriend???”</p><p>Your face went bright red, but you nodded. How could you possibly turn down such a handsome guy!?</p><p>Overcome with joy, Mustang swept you into his arms and kissed you on the lips!</p><p>“I’m so excited we’ll be working together!” he told you.</p><p>“I’m excited too!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>